Margomantaras
Habitat Margomantaras is adapted perfectly for hot and steamy climates, especially jungle, sub-tropic areas and sometimes in Desert Areas with a Oasis in close proximity. Appearance The Margomantaras is an around 40 feet long Myriapod, towering above any other known wyvern or pelagus when he errects himself to an aggressive stance. His head features 3 long mandibles, 1 vertical and 2 horizontal aligned to each other. Those mandibles are dripping with green-blueish acid when enraged and are even capable crushing the armor of an Uragaan. His main body has over 200 legs to sustain his enormous weight. His Tail features two Horn-like Thorns which are teinted blackish, opposed to his body which features a very dark blue teint with hints of green and red. Behavior The Margomantaras is highly territorial, that territory can be bigger than 6 miles and is defended ferociously against all other wyverns. Additionaly the Margomantaras is an Omnivore, capable of feeding from plants and meat. Often seeing devouring whole plantages of forest or snatching Wroggis. In mating season the Margomantaras starts to rattle his tail, using his carapace pieces like a rattle. This behavior is not only used to mate but as a warning when the Margomantaras starts to become enraged. Attacks *'Attack 1: Brutal Snatch' '(Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - The Margomantaras quickly rushes forward and bites the hunter. Medium Damage, has a 50% Chance to cause Acidic. *'Attack 2: Charge and Squish (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - Charges an enemy and wraps around the hunter, pinning the enemy. Low Damage, when the Pin is successful deals extremely high damage and in rage fatal damage. *'Attack 3: Tail Buster' '(Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - Raises his Tail like a Scorpion and slams it with the Thorns first into the Ground, causing Quake Effect and High Damage. This attack is faster if the Margomantaras is raging. *'Attack 4: Rattle Snake Attack (Low Rank/Hi-Rank/G-Rank)' - The Margomantaras starts to rattle and goes into an upward offensive stance. After around 3 Seconds the Margomantaras attacks a nearby hunter with lightning fast speed and deals fatal damage. Only used when enraged. In G-Rank the rattling causes an effect similiar to an roar, requiring Earplugs to not be affected. *'Attack 5: Charge and Tail Buster' (Hi-Rank/G-Rank) - 'Margomantaras charges and upon reaching a suitable target he rushes around and tries to crush the target with his Tail. High Damage and Quake Effect. *'Attack 6: Double Tail Buster Corkscrew (G-Rank) '''- Margomantaras goes in an upward stance and uses his Tail to attack once, then sweeps in 90 degrees around him with the Tail and then crushes again. The Sweep causes low Damage, but sets your Hunter up for the second Tail Buster. Weakpoints/breakable parts '''Head: 40(Cut)/50(Blunt) (Can be broken, displayed as one of the mandibles are cut off and a scar, only 25% chance to cause Acidic after the Head was broken.) Main Body: 15(Cut)/25(Blunt) (Carapace Plates can be broken, causes Margomantaras to fall over) Main Body (Belly): 35(Cut)/15(Blunt) Legs: 25(Cut)/35(Blunt) Tail: 10 (Can be broken, but not cut off, displayed by an broken Thorn, reduced damage by Tail-based attack after broken) Other Acidic - Status Effect: Reduces Defense to 0 and degrades Weapon Sharpness slowly. Can be removed by rolling 2 times or with a cleaner. Used against a monster, this reduces the damage resistance of the body part which was attacked by the weapon which causes Acidic. Armor Black Carapace Armor (High Rank) 10 Water Resistance -30 Ice Resistance 0 Fire Resistance 10 Thunder Resistance 25 Dragon Resistance Armor Skills: Defense +3, QuickSheath, Block +1, -1 Health Weapons 'Greatsword -' #'Black Rattle (Rarity 2) - '''520 Raw Damage, 50 Acidic Damage, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Large Yellow, Medium Green #'Violent Rattle (Rarity 4) - '716 Raw Damage, 80 Acidic Damage, 5% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Medium Yellow, Large Green #'King Rattle (Rarity 7) - '1028 Raw Damage, 140 Acidic Damage, 5% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Medium Yellow, Medium Green, Medium Blue #'Black Majesty (Rarity 10) -''' 1320 Raw Damage, 170 Acidic Damage, 10% Affinity, Sharpness: No Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Large Green, Large Blue, Medium White 'Gun Lance -' #'Vile Spike (Rarity 3) - '''316 Raw Damage, 20 Acidic Damage, Long Shelling 2, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Medium Orange, Small Yellow, Medium Green #'Diabolic Spike (Rarity 5) - '412 Raw Damage, 50 Acidic Damage, Long Shelling 2, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Small Orange, Medium Yellow, Large Green #'Murderous Spike (Rarity 6) - '447 Raw Damage, 100 Acidic Damage, Long Shelling 3, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Large Green, Small Blue #'Thorn of Malevolence (Rarity 9) -''' 512 Raw Damage, 130 Acidic Damage, Long Shelling 5, 0% Affinity, Sharpness: Small Red, Small Orange, Small Yellow, Small Green, Extra Large Blue, Small White Category:Neopteron Category:Monster Creation